The field of the disclosure relates generally to detection systems, and more particularly to a system including a plurality of sensors for detecting objects.
Many known detection systems include sensors that are configured to detect an object. For example, at least some known detection systems are configured to detect a pipe that extends through a wellbore. In at least some known detection systems, a first sensor sends a first pulse toward the pipe and receives the first pulse after the first pulse is reflected by the pipe. Subsequently, a second sensor sends a second pulse toward the pipe and receives the second pulse after the second pulse is reflected by the pipe. The data gathered from the sequential pulsing of the sensors is used to determine a position of the pipe. However, conditions in the wellbore change during the sequential pulsing of the sensors. For example, sometimes the position of the pipe changes during the sequential pulsing. Moreover, each sensor only detects objects that are at least a minimum distance from the sensor because the self-resonance, i.e., ringing, of the sensor obfuscates the pulse reflected by objects within the minimum distance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detection system including a plurality of sensors that more accurately and reliably detects objects.